He Can Be Taught
by michelerene
Summary: When Naruto starts struggling in school, Iruka suggests he find his individual learning style. Sasuke, being a giver in a world of takers, lends a hand. SasuNaru


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Co. and therefore I do not make money from toying with them like they are my own personal and rather naughty action figures.

Summary: When Naruto starts struggling in school, Iruka suggests he find his individual learning style. Sasuke, being a giver in a world of takers, lends a hand. SasuNaru

Author's Note: This story is dedicated to the ridiculously talented Gwyllion for her birthday! Happy Birthday!!! It was inspired by an incredible picture that she drew of my two favorite boys. It can be found here… http:// The-Gwyllion . deviantart . com / art / LTP-SasuNaru-Full-111972278

**He Can Be Taught**

Happy Birthday, Gwyllion

Naruto Uzumaki stood in front of his English teacher's desk and stared at his corrected test with a frown tugging down his lips. He looked up, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth, and stared at his brown-haired teacher.

"Mr. Uzumaki," Iruka Umino began but was derailed when Naruto's face morphed into a clear and lethal pout. "Naruto, a B-minus is nothing to be ashamed of."

Naruto's face went from pouty to offended in one point three seconds and his deep blue eyes flashed. The hand holding his paper curled into a fist while his other ran agitatedly through his chaotic blond hair. "Iruka-sensei, we both know that a B-minus is mediocre in the great halls of Konohagakure University and I studied for this fucking test…"

Iruka's face darkened, his mouth pulling into a frown of disapproval. "Language, Naruto."

"… until my brain bled out of my ears, Sensei! I didn't do anything else this weekend. I didn't go to the movies when Kiba called and I didn't go stare at clouds with Shikamaru. I didn't let Neji pull me into some stupid debate about fate versus freewill and I didn't go to the entomology exhibit at the Science Hall with Shino. And when Sasuke tried to… well, I… he… we DIDN'T!" Naruto's mouth snapped shut with an audible click. "All I did was study for this damn test, only to have it come back with a B-minus." Naruto's shoulders dipped and his face fell. Without looking up, he whispered, "I… they are right and I shouldn't be here."

Naruto jumped at the sound of a chair scrapping across the floor. He looked up to see Iruka walk to his door and close it quietly before locking it and turning in his direction. "They," Iruka seethed, mentally picturing the university's illustrious school board, "are a bunch of shitheads who know nothing. Your father wanted you here and here you are. I will not stand by and watch you do this to yourself. You earned your position here, just like everyone else. It's one test and you got a B." Iruka took a calming breath and loosely grabbed Naruto's arm, moving him toward a long table. He pulled himself up onto the solid wood and patted the space beside him, indicating that Naruto should do the same. When the blond was settled, he looked him over. "Tell me how you studied."

Naruto sighed and leaned back on his hands. He moved one hand forward to tug down the hem of his checkered sweater. After loosening his tie, his hand fell back, and he let his head follow while he gazed up at the ceiling. "I read and read and read until my brain…"

"Bled, yes, I heard," Iruka interrupted and he couldn't stop the smile when he heard Naruto mumble, 'out of my ears'. "Have you heard about learning styles?"

He turned to look at his blond-haired student to find that Naruto's eyes were closed, but he still shook his head, and Iruka continued. "The idea is that everyone learns differently and if you can find the style best for you, learning and retaining new information becomes easier."

Blue eyes opened slowly and Naruto sat up again until his elbows rested on his thighs and his hands hung limply between his legs. "Okay, so which am I?"

"I don't know. That is what you will need to find out. Some people are visual learners and learn by seeing something done. Some are auditory learners and learn through hearing. Others are kinesthetic learners and still others learn best through reading and writing. Try all of them and see if any of them make it easier. It could even be a combination of two of them."

Naruto turned to look at his teacher and shook his head slowly. "Are you giving me homework on how to best do my homework?"

Iruka chuckled and slid off the desk. "I think I might be, Naruto."

Naruto followed him, stopping at his desk for his book bag. He lifted the strap over his head and his blond spikes became even more disheveled as they caught and pulled. "Right, well, thanks," he muttered grudgingly but still sent a small smile at his teacher.

"Just try."

"Yeah, I will," Naruto assured with a careless wave of his hand before pulling open the door. Iruka was caught between a chuckle and a frown at his student's parting words.

"Fucking B-minus, fuck."

xxx

When he first met Naruto, Sasuke Uchiha was quite sure that the blond was the most annoying, hyper moron he'd ever met. Within two minutes of their acquaintance, Sasuke had released a disgusted 'hn' and turned to walk away. He knew that, after this moment, he'd never have to think about the blond menace again and smirked. His theory of 'never again' played out for three steps before he found himself flat on the floor of their common room, lip split, with Naruto's steel blue eyes glaring down on him. Naruto shook his hand out, called him a bastard, and the fight was on.

The epic battle of stoic bastard versus inept idiot was brought to a rather unsatisfying conclusion when their house head, one Kakashi Hatake, brought the room to a standstill with a shrill whistle and then, without closing his morally questionable book, welcomed the occupants of room 3C.

Sasuke pulled himself to standing, wiping absently at the blood on the side of his mouth, and looked down at his new roommate with silent and utter abhorrence. Naruto looked up at him with a look of shared camaraderie and Sasuke watched as the look died, suffocated by his own look of loathing, to be replaced by resigned acceptance.

"Right, lucky me," the blond said and Sasuke knew, just like he knew that Naruto was the most annoying person he'd ever met, that he'd never forget the moment when clear blue eyes dulled to slate gray and he watched Naruto leave the room.

What followed was unexplainable as far as Sasuke was concerned. He should have been able to walk away. Naruto wasn't vying for his attention, but after that 'look', which Sasuke relived every night when he went to bed, Sasuke wasn't going to allow the idiot to walk away from him. No one walks away from him. And so began what Itachi coined as the 'ponytail pulling phase'.

Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha became rivals like the school had never seen. If Naruto made a mistake or even hesitated a moment to reflect on his decision, Sasuke was there with a cool smirk and a sarcastic 'hn' to set the blond off. If Sasuke was going to lose his stoic composure, chances are… well, there was no 'chance' involved, Naruto was standing nearby, huge grin splitting his face and cheerful laugh filling the air, egging the bastard on.

Toward the end of their first year as roommates, their relationship as bitter enemies was moving right on track when, suddenly, the entire dynamic shifted. Sasuke would never admit it, but he could pinpoint the exact moment that it happened. Naruto came into the room, face bright red from anger, and curses streaming from his mouth. Sasuke had seen this look many, many times before and he wondered what he'd 'allegedly' done to set the idiot off. He leaned forward on his bed, ready to exchange the customary insults, when Naruto threw his book bag in the corner and snarled, "Fucking Sai! I'll show him to keep his hands to himself. I'll show him who is fucking dickless…" And then Naruto walked right past Sasuke like he wasn't there.

Sasuke blinked into the quiet of the room, only broken by the muted rantings of his blond roommate, and seethed. He was the only one allowed to make Naruto tremble, to see Naruto flushed red, to watch blue eyes crackle with emotion, and to hear Naruto's voice lowered in… and just like that, everything changed. Sasuke knew that Naruto did all of those things in anger, but, god help him, suddenly every image he had of Naruto trembling and flushed in anger had absolutely NOTHING to do with anger.

By the time Naruto came out of the bathroom, Sasuke was sitting on the edge of his bed, black hair shadowing his eyes, with his elbows on his knees. He growled low in his throat, "Who the fuck is Sai?"

Naruto, who had a towel wrapped around his narrow waist and one scrubbing the damp locks on his head, moved the white terry cloth aside and looked at Sasuke in confusion.

"What did you say, bastard?"

Sasuke was across the room, pinning Naruto against his worn orange comforter in a second. Naruto bucked beneath him, narrowing his eyes, and barring his teeth. "What the hell!"

"You are mine! My idiot, my moron, my roommate, my rival, MINE!"

"You crazy-assed bastard," Naruto began, yanking on his wrists, but all words and movement ceased when Sasuke pressed their mouths together. It wasn't gentle and Naruto's whine had more to do with pain than anything else, but he wasn't fighting anymore and Sasuke took that as unconditional surrender and willing acceptance. Sasuke licked and bit the soft skin of Naruto's lower lip, demanding a response, and Naruto jerked his head to the side. "Fucking Uchiha."

Sasuke didn't release his hold on Naruto's wrists, if anything, his fingers tightened, and he pulled back to look into Naruto's eyes. They were bright blue, crackling and swirling with life, like nothing Sasuke had ever seen. He had yelled, hit, humiliated, hurt, smirked, and belittled Naruto with the hopes of seeing him respond and ALL of those reactions paled in comparison to this. Naruto's eyes shone like diamonds. "Naruto," he whispered.

Naruto's eyes narrowed further, until Sasuke thought they might cut like diamonds as well, and then he smiled. Not the forced smile he had given Sasuke that first day, no, this was something infinitely different, and infinitely more precious.

"Months, bastard. That's how long…" Naruto's wrists relaxed completely in Sasuke's hold and he lifted his head until he was speaking against Sasuke's lips. "And this is how you figure it out. I take it back. I love Sai. He's a modern day Cupid."

Sasuke growled, biting on Naruto's lower lip, only to have Naruto's tongue dart out of his mouth and push his back, running along Sasuke's lips and teeth. Through growls and whimpers, Sasuke released Naruto's hands and threaded his fingers into soft, blond spikes. When air became an issue… alright, the eighth time that air became an issue… Sasuke pulled away and smirked down at Naruto. "For months?"

Naruto chuckled and pushed Sasuke off of him. He rolled until he faced Sasuke, legs intertwined, and one hand on Sasuke's chest. With a feather soft touch, Naruto brushed a strand of black hair from Sasuke's face. "Give or take a few days, genius."

Sasuke leaned into the touch before catching Naruto's thumb lightly between his teeth. "Mine."

"Even before you knew it, bastard."

Itachi Uchiha, evil asshole that he is, said that the progression of their relationship was the stuff that fairytales and teeny-bopper specials were made of and he was certain that he was just moments from throwing up in his mouth. Sasuke's face was the definition of innocence when Naruto's lunch tray found its way into Itachi's lap.

And so, Naruto went from an annoying idiot to an annoying, but precious, idiot in Sasuke's eyes. That is, until Naruto came back to the room after a meeting with Iruka-sensei, mumbling about 'styles'. Since then, Naruto had been acting… Sasuke glanced up from his bed to see Naruto standing in the middle of the room, arms at his sides, and eyes closed… odd.

Prior to this 'activity', Naruto had been reading silently on his bed from their Science book. Then, he read aloud to himself, then he proceeded to restate the entire life cycle of a star through supernova and now… well, now, Sasuke could only assume that Naruto was physically reenacting the catastrophic destruction of a dying star.

Naruto's arms began to vibrate and his lips barely moved but Sasuke just caught the words 'swirling gases' before his arms moved out further and he thrust out his chest, making himself appear larger. Another sequence of scientific mumbling and Naruto puffed out his cheeks, arms spread wide and Sasuke had had enough.

"What the hell are you doing?" he demanded and Naruto jumped, twisting around in the air like a thieving alley cat before landing, with zero feline grace, on his ass.

"Damn it, Sasuke," Naruto blustered and ran a hand through his hair, "I was studying, obviously, do I interrupt you when…"

"No, Naruto," Sasuke snapped, cutting him off with a dark glare. "I don't know what you are doing, but I do know that channeling a star isn't studying."

Naruto brought his legs up to his chest and rested his head on his knees. He closed his blue eyes and Sasuke waited for him to say something. After several minutes of silence, Sasuke moved off the bed and settled next to Naruto on the floor.

"You've been acting like an idio… strangely the last couple of weeks. What? You just don't care about studying anymore?"

He stopped when Naruto's head snapped up and Naruto's eyes bored into him. "What?? All I have been doing is studying! Again and again, trying everything and…" Sasuke watched silently as blue turned to stormy gray. "… and I still can't." Naruto's fingers curled into his blond hair. "Shit," he whispered and then said louder, "Shit, shit, SHIT!"

Sasuke reached out a hand, touching Naruto's shoulder, only to have the blond shrug him off as he scrambled off the floor. Naruto paced away from him a bit and Sasuke just watched him. When Naruto got like this, it was best to let Naruto tell him when he was ready. It never took long.

"You were right," Naruto said finally with a self-deprecating smile. "I am a complete moron and a waste. This school would be better off without me here and with me gone, the remaining student body can stop worrying that my stupidity is contagious. You would…"

"Shut the fuck up, Uzumaki!" Sasuke snapped, lunging forward to grab Naruto's wrist and yank him to the floor. Naruto landed harshly on his knees with a hiss. Sasuke knelt in front of the blond and gripped Naruto's shoulders painfully. "I haven't said or thought any of that since before we got together. Why the hell are you bringing this up now?"

Naruto tried to turn his face away but Sasuke pressed their mouths together, instantly forcing his tongue past Naruto's soft lips and kissing him until Naruto finally relaxed against him. "How do you even remember that shit?"

Naruto took a deep breath and his hair tickled Sasuke's neck as he laid his head on Sasuke's shoulder. "I remember everything you say, bastard."

"Hn," Sasuke whispered and brushed his lips over Naruto's temple. "What is going on?"

Naruto shifted until his back leaned into Sasuke's chest. "This semester is kicking my ass, Sasuke. I've been studying and studying and studying and all I can seem to get are B's. That's not good enough, not nearly good enough, and Iruka-sensei suggested I try and find my learning style, but the thing is… well, nothing is working. I've tried them separately and together, and just two and then three and all four and...."

Sasuke fisted the hair at the back of Naruto's head, pushing it to the side, and sucked harshly at his racing pulse point to shut the blond up. "So, your little show earlier was your attempt at kinetically learning about a star achieving critical mass?"

"Yes."

"And you didn't tell me this because…"

Naruto played absently with the hem of his uniform shirt before yanking at his tie. "You're a fucking genius," he snapped and then collapsed back into Sasuke's chest. "No, that's not it. I just didn't want to bother you."

"It's not a bother, idiot," Sasuke said and rested his chin on Naruto's shoulder. "Remember last semester when I was spending so much time in Itachi's dorm room?"

"Umhmm," Naruto hummed contently and threaded his fingers through Sasuke's before resting their joined hands on Sasuke's knee. "I overheard your brother saying you were fulfilling your duty as his little bitch. I decided not to question that."

Sasuke clenched his teeth until they hurt. "I was there getting help with physics and that son of a bitch had better…" He stopped when Naruto turned and kissed his jaw, nipping at his pale skin. Pushing down his plans for Itachi Annihilation until later, he turned the blond in his lap until they were face to face. "I'll help you, okay? And if that means figuring out your learning style, then that's what we'll do."

Naruto nodded but his voice held his doubt. "I'm not sure the learning style thing is really working for me."

"Then we'll do something else," Sasuke assured him and leaned forward to capture Naruto's lips with his own.

xxx

The next day Sasuke followed Naruto into their common room and watched him work his way immediately toward their Calculus teacher and Head of House.

"Hey, Naruto," Kakashi said and nodded his head in greeting. "Did you have a question about today's lesson?"

Naruto laughed and threw himself backwards into a stuffed armchair, his bag falling to the floor, and his legs spread out in front of him. "It's more like what _didn't_ I have a question about, but that's not why I'm here." Sasuke leaned against the arm of Naruto's chair and nodded his own silent greeting to Kakashi when the man met his eyes. "We just got back from Physics. Asuma-sensei handed out papers detailing different science experiments and we had to stand in front of the class and explain all the different applications to Physics each experiment showed. They were all really interesting, but you should have seen Sasuke's. I swear, the bastard didn't even LOOK at the paper before he stood in front of the class and walked us through…"

A wild grin covered Naruto's face and he began to explain everything Sasuke had presented to the class. He repeated Newton's Laws of Physics verbatim, he rattled off formula after formula, and then, when Kakashi asked him questions outside of what Sasuke had said, but using the information he provided, Naruto immediately shot back an answer and moved on.

"Dobe," Sasuke interrupted, an idea forming in his mind, "Why don't you tell him about Lee's experiment."

Naruto's mouth closed slowly and he turned to look at Sasuke for a moment. "Wasn't his about a pendulum or something?"

"Yes, it was. What was that formula he gave us for calculating the momentum?"

Naruto's nose winkled and he chewed on his bottom lip. "Momentum equals mass times…" He released an exasperated sigh. "Times something. I don't remember."

Sasuke looked over Naruto's head and watched Kakashi's uncovered eye curl into an inverted U-shape. "Isn't that interesting," he mumbled and snapped his book shut. "Iruka-sensei will be so proud. You boys have fun."

"Huh?" Naruto said as Kakashi walked away without another word. Blue eyes turned to Sasuke and found black starting down at him like he was an interesting new specimen of bug to pull apart. "What was that… hey, wait, where are we going?"

Sasuke, who had gripped Naruto's hand, continued across the common room. Without looking back, he said, "I have a theory about your learning style, dobe."

xxx

Sasuke pulled Naruto into their room and shut the door behind them. When he turned back around, Naruto was looking at him, blue eyes shining with confusion and curiosity. Stepping forward slowly, Sasuke pulled the strap of Naruto's book bag up and over his head, careful not to catch Naruto's hair. His idiot pulled enough out like that on his own. When the bag hit the floor with a muffled thud, Sasuke ran his hand over Naruto's chest and his palm came to rest over the university's crest directly over Naruto's heart.

"I'm getting a little… concerned, bastard," Naruto whispered and Sasuke smirked when he looked up to see Naruto's eyes darting back and forth like he was looking for the nearest escape route.

"We have reading homework in English," Sasuke said briskly, disregarding the thick tension falling off his blond, and kneeled on the floor next to Naruto's bag, riffling through his books.

"Ah, yeah. We started that new book. What's your theory? I mean, I've tried them all and I couldn't even remember the formula for momentum…"

"Momentum equals mass times velocity," Sasuke said dismissively and stood, book in hand. He walked across the room until he reached his desk and pulled open the middle drawer, taking out his glasses. He slipped the wire rimmed frames onto his face and took two steps to his bed, gracefully sitting with his back propped against the mattress.

He looked up and Naruto hadn't moved from his position next to the door. As Sasuke watched, he fidgeted a bit, rubbing his hands on his slacks, before pulling at his checkered sweater. "Come here, idiot."

Naruto moved across the room and sat down against the bed. He turned his head to look at Sasuke and Sasuke smiled when blue eyes unfocused slightly. "You've seen me in these so many times, Naruto, but the deer in the headlight look never gets old." Sasuke chuckled and Naruto blinked.

"Um, I'm really not following here, Sasuke," Naruto said slowly but his words died in his mouth when Sasuke leaned forward and wrapped a gentle hand around the back of his neck, tugging him forward.

"Come here," Sasuke repeated and pulled until Naruto was lying in his lap, his body resting between his legs, one outstretched and the other bent at the knee. Naruto's face nuzzled his stomach and he laid one arm over Sasuke's thigh. Sasuke felt Naruto tense against him as he prepared to move but Sasuke short-circuited that thought by running his long fingers through silky blond hair.

"Sasuke," Naruto all but purred and Sasuke smiled softly, the action unseen by his utterly relaxed boyfriend.

"Listen," Sasuke commanded gently, his voice soft and smooth, and flipped open the pages of the book before returning his hand to the crown of Naruto's head. "The Lord of the Flies, by William Golding. 'The fair haired boy lowered himself down the last few feet…'"

xxx

The next day, during English, Iruka-sensei opened up the discussion on the chapters they had all read the night before. Naruto's hand was the first in the air and Iruka smiled before calling on him.

Within fifteen minutes from the start of class, Naruto was leading the discussion. Naruto posed questions and opinions and the class eagerly responded. Hands came up and Naruto called on his classmates, agreeing and disagreeing with their thoughts, and urging his friends to push further for the answers.

It was right after Iruka-sensei himself raised his hand to comment that Naruto turned a smile so brilliant in Sasuke's direction that he simply forgot to breathe. He shook his dark head and when he felt he once more had control of his body's responses, raised his hand.

"Mr. Uchiha, did you have a comment?" Naruto called out and Sasuke raised an elegant eyebrow, smirk pulling at his pink lips.

In a voice no one could mistake for anything less that lust wrapped in silken sin, Sasuke asked, "What's the formula for momentum?" The rest of the class looked at the youngest Uchiha as though he had lost his mind but Naruto smiled and walked closer.

"Momentum equals mass times velocity," Naruto answered confidently and then gave a startled yell when Sasuke wrapped warm fingers around his wrist and tugged, pulling Naruto down into his lap.

With little regard to the other people in the room, Sasuke fisted the hair on the back of Naruto's head and pressed their lips together. His tongue trailed lazily over Naruto's lips, teasing them open. He felt Naruto's fingers grip tightly to his uniform and smiled into the kiss. "He can be taught," he whispered, and Naruto laughed out loud, the sound filling the room, drowning out their classmate's catcalls and Iruka's call for attention.

xxx

Sasuke turned his chair around slowly when he heard Naruto fumbling with the doorknob from the outside. He leaned his elbow on the arm of the chair, and rested his chin in his hand, just as the door pushed open and his blond appeared inside the room.

Naruto didn't even look up before he closed the door and yanked his bag over his head, cursing as several strands of blond gave their life in the action. Sasuke heard Naruto mumbling under his breath and didn't even try to stop the wicked grin that pulled at the corners of his mouth.

"Hydrogen, Helium, Lithium, Beryllium…" Naruto pulled distractedly at his tie and nearly jumped out of his skin when Sasuke cleared his throat. "AHH!" he hollered and immediately a hand came up to rub the back of his head as red brushed across his scarred cheeks. "Um, bastard, hey," he forced out, adding a winning smile at the end as though he'd planned the whole thing.

Sasuke nodded his head in Naruto's direction and asked, "Studying for the Periodic Table quiz?"

"Yeah," Naruto said, all embarrassment forgotten, and he turned toward his desk, only to freeze in surprise. "What's all this?" he asked.

Sasuke stood slowly and walked across the room. He stopped behind Naruto, looking over his shoulder before saying, "Hn, looks like a bunch of sticky notes with the elements written on them. How odd."

Naruto unconsciously leaned back into Sasuke's warmth and Sasuke wrapped his hands around his waist. "Hello there," Naruto said slowly and moved an arm up to pull Sasuke's head closer to his own. When their mouths were but a breath apart, Naruto grinned. "Sasuke," he whispered and closed the gap. After nothing more than a simple pressing of mouths that still had Naruto licking his lips in satisfaction, he looked down at his desk. "Well, I didn't put them here."

Sasuke fingers tightened on Naruto's hips and he nodded. "Of course, you didn't. I did. I thought we could try a different learning style."

Naruto cocked his head to the side and looked behind his desk where a large, white poster board covered with a blank periodic table was tacked to the wall.

"Um," Naruto hummed, his confusion clear, "if you say so." He reached forward, taking a moment to locate the sticky note containing a scrawled 'H', and plucked it up, pressing it to the first blank location on the chart. "Hydrogen," he concluded and reached for the next.

Sasuke didn't take his hands from Naruto's hips, or say anything at all, until Naruto adhered the sticky note for Iron to the wall.

"You look warm, Naruto," Sasuke said softly from where his head was perched on Naruto's shoulder.

"Iron, iron, iron…" Naruto said to himself and then gathered up a sticky. "Cobalt! Huh, what? No, I'm fine."

"You'll never learn if you are uncomfortable, idiot," Sasuke reprimanded and his fingers found the hem of Naruto's sweater, pulling the garment over Naruto's head before the blond could even comment. "There, isn't that better?" Sasuke asked silkily and planted his hands and chin right back where they were moments before.

Naruto turned his head to look at the taller man with his eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Yes… thank you…"

"You were on cobalt," Sasuke said drolly and pushed Naruto's hips toward the desk. Naruto eyed him for a moment longer and went back to his task. He had located three more elements before he noticed that his crisp, white dress shirt was pulled from his slacks and unbuttoned, half way up, from the bottom.

"Wha…" he began and then Sasuke attached his mouth to Naruto's neck and sucked eagerly. Nimble fingers bypassed the remaining three buttons and instead made quick work of loosening Naruto's tie. His head fell back against Sasuke's shoulder and his eyes closed, only to snap open when his ass was nudged toward his desk from behind.

"I believe the next element is," Sasuke pulled away from Naruto's neck and eyed the chart. "Gallium. You'll never learn if you don't try, Naruto."

Naruto huffed indignantly but grabbed the sticky marked 'Ga' from the desk, smacking it against the wall. "Look here, bastard," he began but his breath caught as warm, pale hands came from behind and pulled his now fully unbuttoned shirt off his shoulders and down his arms.

Naruto's dark green tie hung in the middle of his chest and Sasuke brushed it aside with one hand so the he could reach the pink nub over Naruto's heart.

"Oh god," Naruto moaned and Sasuke froze. Naruto wiggled his ass and Sasuke hissed, his fingers pinching painfully on Naruto's nipple. "Dammit! Ow!"

"What's next, idiot?"

"My pants?" Naruto offered cheekily and Sasuke stepped away completely. "Nooo…" Naruto whined.

"What's next, Naruto?" Sasuke asked forcefully and swatted at Naruto's hand as it reached for him.

"Dammit," Naruto snapped, "Germanium, Arsenic, Selenium, Bromine, oh, and my pants!"

Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest and tilted his head toward the chart. Naruto growled, leaning over the desk with his hands planted on the edge, before he located the elements and stuck them to the chart. He kept going until his breathing fell back to normal and he had almost forgotten Sasuke behind him.

Pulling his lower lip between his teeth, Naruto scanned the desk for the yellow sticky containing a 'Sn'. Finding it, he pushed the slip of paper against the board and stepped back, only to freeze when he felt Sasuke's fingers trail over the waist of his slacks. He forced his hand to reach out for the next element and bit down on his captured lip when the fingers easily released the button on his slacks and worked down his zipper.

"Keep going," Sasuke whispered darkly in Naruto's ear and Naruto audibly swallowed, nodding his head.

"You too," he said, surprised at how controlled his voice sounded, and rocked his hips, gasping at the feel of Sasuke's hand against his straining erection.

Sasuke chuckled softly and Naruto reached for Iodine as his pants pooled around his ankles. Sasuke's fingers found their way back to Naruto's hips, drawing lazy circles on the smooth skin they found, and Naruto quickly found and placed five more elements.

He was stuck on element sixty-one when his midnight blue, silk boxers found a home on the floor as well. "Sasuke," he hissed and was rewarded when he felt Sasuke move his fingers up the smooth skin of his cock, teasing the already leaking slit. Warm fingers wrapped around the base and squeezed. "Oh, shit…"

"It starts with P," Sasuke whispered against his neck and moved his fist up Naruto's length. "Named after one of the Greek Titans…" His fist moved slowly up and down, up and down, and Naruto's head fell back once more. "He had issues with birds," Sasuke finished and then released Naruto completely, stepping away, but keeping a strong hand on Naruto's back to steady him.

"Please, Sasuke," Naruto moaned and the hand was gone too. "Um, Greek, Titan, bird hater… Prometheus… ah, Promethium!" he all but shouted and slammed the 'Pm' on the wall. He cooed low in his throat, fingers already curling around the next slip of paper, when Sasuke was at his back again, warm and strong. He had hoped Sasuke would continued where he left off, but pale fingers teased and pulled his pebbled nipples, drawing whimpers and moans from his lips while he struggled to concentrate on his task.

Several elements later found Sasuke's fingers gliding over the trail of soft, blond hairs that lead down Naruto's abdomen. Sasuke wrapped his fingers around Naruto's length and his free hand held Naruto tightly against him when Naruto lurched forward, palms flat on the desk, while he struggled for breath.

Sasuke ground his still covered cock into Naruto's ass and smirked while he watched Naruto's fingers curl and claw at the wood. "Number seventy-four, Naruto, you're so very, very," he purred wickedly, "close, aren't you?"

Naruto shuddered beneath him and Sasuke released him completely, stepping back as though he'd been burned. Naruto fell to one knee but held onto the wooden desk like it was a life line. He panted, his head bowed, and Sasuke saw that the blond hairs at the nape of Naruto's neck had curled slightly from the sweat gathering on his golden skin.

"Fuck," Sasuke muttered, "So fucking gorgeous." He swallowed and stepped closer, crouching until he was at Naruto's level. He pushed away the damp locks on Naruto's forehead and kissed the skin he found there. "What's next, Naruto? We are both so close… tell me, what's next?"

One of Naruto's hands fell to Sasuke's knee and gripped the fabric of his slacks. His breathing was still ragged and for a moment, Sasuke worried that Naruto wouldn't answer. Then, Naruto pulled himself up and gripped a yellow sticky in his hand. Without looking at Sasuke, he pushed the paper onto the chart. "Tungsten, Rhenium, Osmium, Iridium, oh, and…" Naruto's head jerked around until his blue eyes held Sasuke captive with a nearly feral grin on his face. "… your pants."

Sasuke stood and ran his hand from Naruto's shoulder, down the muscles of his back, and over the soft swell of the blond man's ass. "You are a smart boy," he said with a smile.

"Damn straight," Naruto said and pressed the elements he'd listed onto the board.

Naruto only had fifteen more elements to go when he felt Sasuke press up behind him, nothing between them, as Sasuke's cock rocked against his ass. "Jesus, fuck, and hell," Naruto cursed and nearly balled the slip indicting Plutonium in his fist.

Sasuke's fingers dug hard enough to leave bruises on Naruto's hips and he bit the skin on Naruto's left shoulder, leaving a mark. "Language, Naruto," he tutted and had to hold Naruto up again when the blond's knees gave out at the sound of a cap snapping open. "So close," Sasuke reminded him and Naruto's arm shook on its path to the chart.

Only ten more to go and Sasuke pushed a single, slick finger deep inside Naruto, both of their moans breathy. Sasuke's forehead fell against Naruto's back and he moved the digit shallowly, in and out, before adding a second into Naruto's tight entrance.

"Jesus, fuck, and hell," Sasuke murmured and Naruto release a chuckle that could easily be mistaken for a sob.

"L-language…"

"What's next, Naruto?" Sasuke demanded and, god help him, it sounded like a plea.

Naruto's head fell onto the desk, Sasuke's fingers curling and stretching and pushing and teasing and…

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke," he chanted and reached his arm back to grab Sasuke's wrist, stilling it. "I can't breathe, I can't think, I…" Sasuke's fingers curled, hitting Naruto's prostate with brutal force while his other hand wrapped around Naruto's waist and held the base of his straining cock like a vise. Naruto's body shuddered violently, his mouth open in a silent scream, as wave after wave of sensation ricocheted inside him, denied its escape. "Sasuke, please!"

"Dubnium, Seaborgium, Bohrium…" Sasuke whispered into his back and Naruto could hear the soul wrenching desperation in each syllable. With a will he didn't know he had, Naruto moved the stickies to the wall.

"Hassium and Meitnerium," Naruto finished and the table was complete.

Without warning, at least to Naruto's befuddled mind, several things occurred at once. Sasuke's glorious fingers left his ass and all the objects on his desk were swept unceremoniously onto the floor. He was lifted and thrown, with little grace, up on the desk, his back slamming against the wood and the wall and yellow stickies rained down around them. Sasuke yanked his chair over and kneeled on the seat, at the same time pulling Naruto's body forward so his ass hung off the edge.

After that flurry of movement, suddenly everything stopped, and Sasuke looked down at Naruto with lust filled eyes, silently asking, begging, pleading…

"Please, Sasuke, please," Naruto whimpered and Sasuke slid forward, steadily splitting Naruto open until he was settled balls deep in Naruto's hot, tight ass.

A moaned curse echoed throughout the room and neither man could have said for sure who it originated from and then Sasuke began to move. Hard but steady strokes, in and out, brushing against Naruto's prostate as though he had handcrafted Naruto's body himself and knew every inch and exactly where to touch.

Sasuke steadied his hands on the edge and each thrust he made moved the desk, shoving it and Naruto against the wall. Elements floated around them and he growled, "Touch yourself," through his clenched teeth, the only thing keeping him from exploding inside Naruto's tight heat.

Naruto's arm, previously used to support his weight so he could watch Sasuke's face as he moved inside him, lust, concentration, need, and love morphing his regal features into something breathtakingly beautiful, trembled as he reached for his red, leaking cock.

"Fuck, Sasuke, fuck..."

"I know, I know, I know," Sasuke chanted, his thrusts beginning to lose their rhythm, as the white hot, blinding sensation of his release pulsed throughout his body, driving him closer and closer… "Naruto!"

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled and his head knocked into the wall as he was pulled into his orgasm. White flooded his vision and mind and white, hot cum splattered over his chest, covering his tie.

Sasuke struggled to control his breathing and pulled out of Naruto, his head falling onto Naruto's trembling thigh. After a moment, he willed his legs to move and stood, pushing the chair away before pulling Naruto up to sitting.

Naruto slumped against his chest and Sasuke grimaced at the feeling of Naruto's soiled tie trapped between their bodies. Before he could suggest a change of venue to the bathroom, Naruto groaned against him.

"Hn," he asked, pushing back blond spikes to see tired blue eyes blinking up at him.

"All my hard work…" Naruto whined and flicked a sticky note, denoting Gold, to the floor.

xxx

Once again, Sasuke turned his chair at the telltale signs of Naruto returning to their dorm room. The door pushed open and this time, Naruto's eyes immediately found him and pinned him to his chair. Naruto closed the door, divested himself of his bag with fewer casualties than normal, and stalked toward Sasuke's chair. Sasuke didn't even have time to pull off his glasses before Naruto was straddling his lap and rocking against him, his 'issue' pressing urgently into Sasuke's abdomen.

"Ask me how the test went, bastard," Naruto hissed into his ear.

"How," Sasuke was forced, much to his mortification, to clear his throat, "How was the quiz, moron?"

"Oh," Naruto said but the vowel came out a long, low moan, "It was fine. I got a perfect score."

"Hn," Sasuke said, fumbling to get a hold on Naruto's hips and speed… NO, slow… him down.

"But, as you can see," Naruto said, taking to circling his hips because Sasuke wouldn't let him move forward, "there is a side effect to that particular 'learning style'. I was rock-fucking-hard, Sasuke, through the whole fucking thing!"

"Yes," Sasuke agreed, finally giving in and thrusting his own hips up into Naruto's. "I can feel that. What learning style should we try this time? Perhaps something hands-on?"

Without cause or justification, Sasuke found himself yanked from his chair and pinned to the floor. "No, Sasuke, I think this problem will require something more…" Naruto paused, grinning down at Sasuke like a fox, "… oral."

The End.


End file.
